


Mystery Monday

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...Something happens, Alex is a dectective cop, Angelica is the boy's Senior in the force, Eliza and her best friends are in their final year of college, F/F, F/M, Herc and Burr are undercover cops, Jeffmad tag team, Lams dated but broke up but are still best friends and flirt, Laurens and Laf are great sharp shooter!, Lee Maria and Samuel are part of KG3's gang, M/M, Maria smokes a lot, Maria... is following Eliza?, Martha Washington is a nurse in city hospital, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Multi, Peggy and John are BFFs, Peggy is in her second year in college, Poly!JeffMadDolleyMartha, They are also in their final year, Those four are best friends though, To celebrate GIRLS NIGHT OUT, Washington is commander, tiny sammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: To celebrate for their final year of college, Marty (Martha)  decided to take Dolley, Theo, Betty (Elizabeth), Adrienne, and Eliza out to a girls night on Sunday night with other seniors. They happily included Peggy to come along, life of the party! Eliza is not really into these kind of parties, but she decided to just go with the flow. Reaching to the club, everything seem too go pretty well... however, when Eliza had a weird encounter with a fellow classmate, Maria Lewis, the night got more paranoid by the minute. KG3 has been eyeing her, Lee doesn't seem to leave her alone, and Samuel told her to be careful for the night...Eliza woke up in her apartment, where she lives alone, only to realize she blanked out the entire Monday! She let it slide... until she began to feel being watched and after being attacked, she had no choice but to inform local authorities... where a rather loud, arrogant officer is assign for her.Alexander Hamilton.





	1. A Night to Remember

_3:00 P.M, Sunday, 2018_

 

It was like any other day in campus for Elizabeth Schuyler, the middle daughter of Senator Philip Schuyler, walking down the dim hallways of King College after finishing her classes for the day, Elizabeth, better known as Eliza, made her way to the doors and head to the cafe nearby where she agreed to meet her friends and little sister, Peggy. Cheerfully now, she soaked up the bright sunlight as soon as she step foot out of the large doors, going down the steps with a smile.

 

"Hey, Liza!"

 

Looking over after someone called her name, Eliza saw a fellow classmate, Peggy Shippen, who waved enthusiastically at her with a bright smile. Eliza grinned and made her way over, after giving a tiny wave.

 

"Hi, Peg, you look rather," Eliza paused to find the right words before continuing. "Bright."

 

"Well, who wouldn't?" Peg smirked, crossing her arms. "Are you coming to the club tonight?"

 

That took Eliza by surprise,

 

"Um, well, I don't really," she scratched the back of her neck, nervously as her free hand clutched onto her books until her knuckles went white. Peg's smirks went wider, but not in a threatening way as her eyes were filled with adoration.

 

"Well it's up to you," she made her leaving, turning around after reaching a few feet away from Eliza, she blew a kiss at her. "After all, it is the only biggest party of our years as we are in our final year."

 

Once she left, the scent of lilac following her, Eliza titled her head in confusion, not sure what to think right now. Shrugging it off, she went back into her trail and the walk was rather pleasant for her, making to the cafe within five minutes. Slipping inside, Eliza quickly spotted a flash of yellow, looking over to see it was her little sister, Peggy, who was bouncing in her seat, waving her arms towards her.

 

"ELIZA! We're over here!" Peggy called with a goofy grin on her face, her hazel eyes bright and shining as always.

 

"Peggy, I pretty sure she sees you, now sit down," Eliza's best friend, Theodosia Prevost, Theo for short, gently urged the younger Schuyler to her seat after realizing the weird looks other customers were giving to the _small_ group. Eliza giggled as she made her way over, seeing the now pouty Peggy who slummed into her chair and crossing her arms childishly as it only allowed Theo to roll her eyes at such behavior. If there is one thing her sister is known for, is how easily Peggy manages to get on Theo's nerves. However, other then the constant annoyance between the two, Theo and Peggy usually got along very well.

 

"Hey, Lizzie," Betty greeted, smiling widely as her friend slid into the seat next to her.

 

"Hi, guys, sorry I'm late," Eliza grinned, putting her books aside.

 

"Non, you are never late," Adrienne insisted, handing Eliza her drink who thanked her. "We just came early, you know how bad timing we usually are."

 

"Cough, Dolley, cough," Peggy sarcastically says, causing Dolley to smirk at her.

 

"Very funny, Pegs," Dolley chirped.

 

"I know, right," Peggy giggled, she was obviously joking though.

 

Theo and Eliza shared a silly smile towards each other, their friend's silliness really brought up the mood as the two friends giggled lightly at each other. Out their little friend group, Eliza and Theo had the best understanding between each other, being best friends since kindergarten, Theo became very much like a sister to Eliza. The group went way back, Eliza and Theo met first, when they were five in the sandbox of their elementary school. Both girls clicked immediately as soon as one of them said hi to the other, since then, they went through this bumpy ride called life. By second grade, they met Betty, how they remembered her as a very shy girl in the back and they set it up to be their mission to befriend, thus, success by the end of the first week of school as the three girls noted to be hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Mid way in third grade, the three friends took interest in the new exchange student from France, Adrienne, who was being picked on by a group of boys in their grade for her bad English. The three girls came to her defense by calling the teacher on them, quickly befriended the adorable young girl. The four girls took in Peggy, who really didn't had much friends in her grade, happily got close to her sister and her wonder friends. Soon, When Peggy was in third grade and the four girls in fifth, she noted a girl from the other fifth grade class, Dolley Todd, looking very lonely, so, she told her sister and the small group provided Dolley company, thus, quickly including her in on their fun. Soon, two years past and they met Marty Wayles, her real name is Martha, who was originally homed school and didn't know much on socializing with other as the group of friends gladly invited her into their group of friends.

 

"Wait..." Eliza frowned and began to look around. "Where's Marty?"

 

"She said she needed to take quick stop at the library," Theo replied.

 

The girls jumped as the cafe's door swung open and Marty slid over to them with a excited look on her face.

 

"Guys! We just got invited to the Club tonight!" she exclaimed but quickly covered her mouth when she realized the dirty looks other customers gave her.

 

"To the club?" Betty asked, sliding over so Marty could sit.

 

"Yep," Marty grinned, handing each of her friends a invention. "Don't worry Peggy, Took a lot of convincing but I got you in."

 

Peggy grinned and grabbed her invite, "I love you, Marty!"

 

"Who wouldn't?" Marty grinned.

 

Adrienne scanned her invite, "Ooh, merci! Ooh, good seats! Ooh!"

 

"You're right," Theo said, smiling "It will start at 9:30... tonight?!"

 

"Well, good thing my closest is filled with goods," Dolley grinned.

 

"I second that," Betty smiled at her, turning to Eliza, she frowned. "Lizzie, you okay?"

 

Adrienne looked at Eliza, frowning, "Vous etes oui, Eliza?"

 

Eliza sigh and nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, just that I am not the one for clubs... guess it was the same one Peggy was talking about."

 

Peggy looked at her sister with raised brows, "Huh?"

 

Eliza giggled,

 

"Shippen."

 

"Oh," Peggy scrunched her nose. "I don't really like her."

 

"Aw, is it because she stole your name?" Dolley pinched her cheek, Peggy giggled lightly.

 

"No, just her attitude to Eliza is just... ugh," Peggy murmured.

 

"She isn't that bad," Eliza insisted.

 

"Stop talking about Shippen, Eliza, come on, it will be fun tonight... please?" Marty turned to Eliza with begging eyes.

 

Eliza sighs, noticing the hopeful looks on her friends faces, she gave in.

 

"Okay, we'll leave at nine."

 

* * *

 

 

_9:45 P.M , Sunday, 2018_

 

The girls made it to the club ten minutes ago and were already having their own fun... 

 

The music was loud, a bunch of students were there chatting or dancing the night away. Dolley, Peggy, and Marty were already on the dance floor, enjoying each other's company. Dolley was wearing a emerald green full sleeved, silk dress that was to her knees, with a gold sash down her waist, with matching gold heels. Her dark hair was in a fishtail braid, with a gold ribbon in her hair as she swayed around in delight. Peggy was wearing a bright yellow, flowing, strapless dress which skirt kept flowing over her knees. Her curly hair was let down with a cute, yellow hair clip to keep her bangs in place. Marty was wearing a purple, strapless dress with a low back but had a black shawl over her shoulders, her curly black hair was pulled back and away from her face as it let show up her gorgeous looks.

 

While those three danced away, Adrienne, Theo, and Betty were chatting with a few classmates which they were pretty close to. Adrienne looked stunning in her peach, strapless dress that even if it past her knees, it didn't stopped people to take a quick glance at her. Her hair was in a french braid that was held with a matching ribbon in place. Betty was looking wonderful in her flourish, teal dress, even if she is not moving, the skirt seemed to roam over her knees. Her dark brown hair was let down with a teal clip to keep it on tack. Finally, Theo was looking very elegant, her dark braids were flowing down her back. She was wearing a rosy pink dress, that was certainly her color, with one strap with a rose to hold it in place.

 

Those six blended in quickly, however, Eliza was at their tables in the sideline, too shy to even go out of her shell. 

 

However, she looked rather pretty, she wore a turquoises dress that past her knees, with a small patches of white, her black, waist length hair was let down with a white headband and she had a white scurf around her neck. Sighing, she took a sip of her drink, looking at her friends a small smile.

 

Withing the next minute, Eliza mouthed to Theo that she was going to the bathroom who gave her thumbs up.

 

Smiling softly, Eliza went the bathroom.

 

Within seconds, Eliza went to wash her hands, looking up the mirror, she gasped as she realized she was not alone. She saw a fellow college student, Maria Lewis by the open window, back against the wall, smoking a cigarette with a very bored expression on her face. Maria always had her way making other girls feel insecure, with her good looks, she was a beauty with wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red corset and a black skirt, with black fishnet socks, black gloves, and boots, tapping her foot lightly.

 

Eliza bit her lips and slowly made her way to grab towel paper to wash her hands.

 

"You see a ghost or something?"Maria's silky voice spoke out. 

 

Eliza froze, realizing she was talking to her.

 

"Um... I," Eliza stammered, making Maria laugh sarcastically as she took another breather of her cigarette. "Smoking is bad, you know."

 

Maria snapped her head to face Eliza, her brows narrowed, "Excuse me?"

 

Eliza covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. Walking backwards to the door, Maria still had her eyes fixed on Eliza as it made Eliza's heart beat faster. "I... should get going. See you in Art!"

 

With that, Eliza scrammed out of the bathroom, making her way to the corner, breathing heavily. Wait... why was she so scared, it was only Maria, they had Art together and everyone knows Maria smokes, why is she making such a fuss? Sighing, Eliza made her way back to the party, just as she was about to go the door... she gasped as Charles Lee, Math Major, blocked her way.

 

"Um, hi.. Charles," Eliza softly spoke.

 

Lee was wearing his usual leather jacket, a white blouse and ripped jeans and leather boots, his dark hair tousled forward a bit and his eye narrowed at her.

 

"Eliza," Lee muttered out. "Just looking for Maria..."

 

Eliza nodded and moved aside, but Lee didn't move, he was watching her.

 

Eliza felt her heart quickening it's pace, "S-she's... in the washroom."

 

Lee smirked, he made his way towards, Eliza paled as she backed against the wall,

 

"Charles..? What are you-?"

 

"Thank you." Lee chuckled, before he made his way to the corner, leaving Eliza appalled.

 

Not waiting another second, she ran back to the party, to her table, only to gasp as she saw Samuel Seabury, who is in her History block, and with KG3, George Fredrick. KG3 smirked as he saw her, brushing past her without a word, her white coat flowing behind him and his hands going through his platinum blonde hair. Eliza blinked several times, KG3 was one of the most popular and richest people everyone knows, he knows everyone and was usually the one to have the latest designer cloths and host big house parties, though, she and her friends never been invited. It then hit her like a bullet, Lee and Maria are both close friends with him, this can't be a convenience with her last two encounter.

 

"Your legs will get tired."

 

Eliza wheeled around, remember Seabury was still there. Though, he was also KG3's close friend, he always was polite to her and the two even shared lunch once or twice, he even has her number and she had his. He had a sweet face, soft brown hair and always wearing a brown sweater and jeans, he was quite a tripper, though.

 

"Samuel... what is going on," Eliza whispered, sitting across from him and taking her drink.

 

Seabury gave her a reassuring smile,

 

"Nothing to worry about, just be careful tonight, okay?" he insisted, he stood up. "Excuse me, George might be bored."

 

He left Eliza wordless. Frowning, Eliza took a sip of her drink, fruit juice, just to calm her down. She tried spotting for her friends, but they were nowhere in sight... slowly however, she started to feel lightheaded. Trying to get up, the music was to loud and she couldn't hear own voice, it was then...

 

She blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blinking twice, Eliza got up, she was in her bedroom of her apartment, still wearing what she had for the club, she looked at her bedroom window, it was still dark outside. Sighing, seeing she was perfectly safe, she just smell like smoke, leather, a clean car, a open park, and a pinch of lilac, she smiled with a giggle. She looked at cell phone, that was by the bedside counter, she picked it up, going through her messages. Nothing went unread, however, there was a message in her group chat with her friends that she doesn't seem to remember writing.

 

**_Narrative: Hey, guys, I caught a cab and went home. You enjoy your fun._ **

 

Send at 11:57.

 

_**AndPEGGY: Oh, you had us worried. Okay, good to hear that.** _

 

_**UrGurlTheo: Next time tell us face to face.** _

 

 **_Narrative_ ** _**: Sorry.** _

 

_**Bet, Bet, BETTY!: It's fine, you rest now, okay?** _

 

_**LilAdri: We had fun, hope you are okay.** _

 

 **_Narrative_ ** _**: Perfectly safe.** _

 

_**LilAdri: Good :)** _

 

_**SmallDoll: Well, I'm home.** _

 

_**MartyLoveChu: Me 2, we are all safe, gn!** _

 

_**SmallDoll: Gn!** _

 

_**LilAdri: Gn!** _

 

_**Bet, Bet, BETTY!: Gn!** _

 

_**UrGurlTheo: Gn!** _

 

_**AndPeggy: Gn!** _

 

 **_Narrative_ ** _**: Gn, wait, I kind of have a headache, I might not be in class.** _

 

_**Bet, Bet, BETTY!: You don't have classes on Mondays.** _

 

 **_Narrative_ ** _**: Oh yeah, sorry, silly me.** _

 

_**Bet, Bet, BETTY: Gn, Liza! Take care!** _

__

_**AndPEGGY!: Night sis!** _

 

_**Narrative: Night!** _

 

All these were send around 12:05 to 12:15.

 

Eliza smiled, exiting, the chat. She was about to put her phone away... only to freeze as she took a double check, she gasped, dropping her phone down.

 

The screen glowed,

 

Monday, 10:51.

 

  
"I.. blanked out for a entire day?" she whispered. Looking over at her dresser mirror, she saw a bruise on her exposed arm. Gently touching it.

 

"What happened last night?" she questioned herself.

 

One thing for sure... nothing good.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Clues and Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza roams around her apartment, finding odd objects. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not so far, Washington and a few members of his crew are back at the club but are certainly not there for a party.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza find herself in a scary encounter.

_10:59 P.M, Monday, 2018_

 

Eliza slowly got off her bed, exiting her room, she roamed in her apartment, trying to find some answers. Nothing seemed out of place, nor does it seem like anythong was stolen. The door is locked, completely unharmed. She looked at the kitchen counter, her apartment keys rested there. Slowly picking it up, she sighs, if anyone had used them to get inside, they could easily leave by just turnong the lock and close the door, a perfect escape.

 

 _'Eliza, you are being paranoid, nothing happened,'_ closing her eyes, she tried convincing herself.  _"You were probably to out of it too even realize it..."_

 

Sadly, she wasn't satisfied with her answer, if she was really out of it, how was she able to come back in one piece and manage to text her friends in a clear fashion. Rubbing her eyes, she winced in pain as the bruise on her arm stung. She needed to mend it.

 

She turned to go get the first aid kit from her bathroom, only to freeze in place. Something caught her eye, she looked down at the trash can beside the counter... a burned out cigarette.

 

Did Maria... no, other people smoked too. Eliza paled.  _Other People_? Eliza hugged herself, breathong harshly. Backing away, she turned her attention to something else, looking down at the floor, she saw a tiny cloth.

 

Raising a brow, she knelt down, realizing it was a white handkerchief with a crown doodle on it. Picking it up, neatly folding it, she placed it on thd counter hesitatedly. Slowly, she went to the bathroom to get first aid, but as soon as she looked at her reflection, her eyes widen. There was a pink lipstick mark on her neck...

 

Her stomach began turned and she felt sick, she raced to the toilet.

 

After of what felt like hours, Eliza finished being sick, flushing the toilet, getting up and washing her hands... she fell to her knees, leaving the tap on, and cried, leaning her back against the sink, sobbing loudly. 

 

"Oh God, why me?" She choked out, buring her face into her knees.

 

* * *

 

_5:51 A.M, Tuesday, 2018_

 

Commander George Washington smelled the trouble in the air as soon as he stepped out the car, in front of a building, shaking his head in dismay, he walked over to a grumbling young man and a sobbing, tall, skinny woman in her mid 40s, who was wailing out that she was ruined.

 

"Ms. Sir. Commander Washington," Washington straighten his back before shaking hands with the man, not because he favored him but because the woman was to busy crying till her eyes were red.

 

"Commander," the young greeted with a heavy sigh, glancing at the woman. "I apologize for my mother's behavior."

 

This caused the woman to turned to her son, smacking him hard on the arm,

 

"Hush, child!" She yelled, before she started sobbing again. "I'm ruined, Lord, why?! Why did he had to die?"

 

"Where is the body?" Washington asks, handing the woman a tissue, who took it with a thank you.

 

The young man lead Washingtonto the back of the building. 

 

"Three of your officers are already here," the young man informed.

 

"I see," Washington nodded. "What's your name?"

 

Before the young man respond, a voice called out,

 

"Commander!" 

 

Washington looked up and saw his field leader, Angelica Schuyler, Lieutenant Lafayette, and Lieutenant John Laurens standing straight, greeting him.

 

"Angelica, Gil, John, have you found anything?"

 

"Currently am, Sir," Lafayette reported. "If I may?"

 

Washington nodded, a hidden smile between his lips as he looked at the young officer fondly. Turning to Angelica and John, they lead him to the dead body of a young man, with a bullet wound in the head.

 

"The bullet wound is the only mark on him, sir, no sign of a struggle or anythong stolen," John reported, kneeling down to the body to take it's finger prints. "I don't believe this is a mugged case."

 

Washington nodded, before turning to Angelica, 

 

"Found any ID?" He asked.

 

Angelica nodded, snaking a hand into her coat, she pulled out a plastic bag with a ID card and wallet.

 

"His name is Dawson Bains, twenty-nine-years-old, he works in this club," Angelica told him.

 

Washington nods, turning his heels the young man who lead him here, 

 

"You know this man?" He asked him.

 

The young man nodded, 

 

"Yes, he is one of our bartenders," the young man replied. "He been working here for five years."

 

Washington looked over his shoulder, looking at the body for a mere second before turning his full attention back to the man.

 

"How was Dawson as a person?"

 

The young man sighs, shaking his head, "A big rascal, if he sees a girl he finds attractive, he would ignore everything else and tries to woo her... not that it works."

 

"I see," Washington nodded, scratching his chin. Judging by the expensive cloths the victim was wearing, he must be from a nice family. "Does he have any relatives?"

 

"Yeah, he apprantly has parents in Georgia, two older brothers, one older sister, and three younger sisters."

 

"What do you think is the reason that someone might want to kill him?"  Washington questioned.

 

"Well, it is just his bad nature, no one really likes to talk to him. A bit of a narcissist as well," replied the man. "Though, he was a good bartender, one of our bests. My mother adored him."

 

Washington was about say something but jumped, startled as a voice spoke out,

 

"So, it's one of those cases?"

 

Looking over his shoulders, Washington sighs, shaking head as if he were a father judging their child's attitute. There, before him, was a young, fair skinned, Puetro Rican man in a trench coat and long, black hair to his shoulders, tied back, though some strays fell before his eyes.

 

"Who are you?" The man Washington was questioning, tilted his head in confusion.

 

"I am not throwing my shot," ths man in the trench coat winked, a sly smirk on his face.

 

"Alexander, stop being useless, help Laf find clues!" Angelica barked a few feet away.

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, making his way to the young man who owes the club, shaking his hand.

 

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

 

"George. George Eacker," replied the man with a heavy sigh.

 

Washington sighs, excusing himself from Eacker, he grabbed Hamilton and lead him away from the rest of the group.

 

"Where have you been?" He asked, knowing he will get the usual answer.

 

"Where else, in my office writing," Alexander replied, crossing his arms. Washington frowned,

 

"I told Jefferson to inform you and get you here before me."

 

"Well, you know how JefferSHIT is-,"

 

"Alexander, he is part of our team and in this team we treat each other with respect, do you understand?" Washington gently scowled.

 

"Try telling Jefferson that," Alecander muttered, causing Washingtonto mutter something under his breath.

 

"Commander!" Lafayette called, a few feet away from them.

 

Washington rushed over, with Alexander on his tail. Both making it to Lafayette, who was gezturing to a muddy footprint on the soaked ground.

 

"It has been raining yesterday night, between 9:40-11:30," Alexander murmured as he crouched next to Lafayette to observe the footprint.

 

"Female, five foot," Lafayette turned to Washington.

 

"...For some reason, I doubt it was a female," Washington muttered. "However... judging my Dawson's reputation, I wouldn't be surprise. Gil, cement it, Alex, go observe the body."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Washington walked off, looking up at the dark sky, the sun will rise soon.

* * *

 

_7:00 A.M, Tuesday, 2018_

 

After a lot of crying Eliza, she finally fell into a dreamless slumber at 2:00 A.M, after mending her bruise. She only had four hour and thirty minute sleep, then again, she wasn't even that tired, she basically slept a entire day! Waking up at 6:30, she got ready for her morning classes, taking a short shower, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, fully changed, her bruise was covered with bandages. 

 

Eliza was all set, but she fully didn't feel safe. She didn't where she foubd the courage to grab her books and bag and walk out her apartment, just like that.

 

She caught her bus, sitting in the far, where she was trying to figure things out while waiting for her stop. Eliza was trying to remember, just tge littest detail... but nothing. Sighing, she looked up, looking at all the passengers: Older men, older woman, students, parents, children, elders, she a few classmates: Gloria Carts, Ursula Vernon, Samuel Seabury, and- WAIT!

 

Eliza looked over, there was Seabury, he was... watching her. Eliza realized he noticed her looking at him, he gave her small wave as Eliza had no choice but to return it and gave her best smile. 

 

They reached campus as many students start to get off, Eliza being one of the firsts and tried her best to get away from Seabury. She didn't know but her paranoia got the best of her. Quickly getting inside of the college's building, making her way to the elevators, as soon as it opened, she went in, sighing in relief. Only to relax when someone stopped the elevator closing and got in as well. 

 

"That was close," Eliza whispered, smiling but not looking at the person in the idea.

 

"Agree," the person said.

 

Eliza froze, her knuckles gone white, slowly looking up, she gasped, backing against the wall. KG3 was smirking down at her!

 

"Aw, what's the matter, I didn't mean to alarm you," KG3, stepped towards her.

 

"Um.. no, you didn't," Eliza tried to sound confident.

 

"Oh, of course, I understand I could be intimidating," KG3 says, crossing his arms.

 

Silence until,

 

"Last night was interesting, if I do say so myself."

 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Eliza felt as if someone punched her in her guts.

 

"Was it?" She whispered out.

 

"Indeed," KG3 grinnned.

 

Her floor finally arrived as Eliza quickly brushed past him, her back turned to him as she didn't dare to say goodbye, let alone look at him in the eye. She heard him chuckle.

 

"Be careful, you don't know what monsters lurk in the shadows, Ms. Schuyler."

 

The doors closed on him, Eliza could still hear his words echoing in his head. She moved on, she needed to move on. She had too... or else, she might fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eliza... but that is not the worst... yet.


	3. Reflection, Questions, BAM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza thought about meeting her friends during break, but she suddenly feel like she is being followed.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander has questions and he studied the college campus, when a certain shy, sweet looking brunette catched his eye.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza finally got out of her paranoia and thought together... when--

 

_Tuesday, 10:00 A.M, 2018_

 

Eliza finished her first class for the day, she had two hours of free time, before she had her second class and twelve. Going to a nearby bench from the classroom, she sat down and pulled out her phone,

 

**_UrGurlTheo: Hey, any of you guys want to go to the cafe? I have another hour free._ **

 

**_LilAdri: I'm free for another two hours, meet you there._ **

 

**_UrGurlTheo: K, anyone else?_ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY!: I will be there 2, just finished my first class._ **

 

Eliza started typing,

 

**_Narrative: Me 2, I will join u._ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY!: Oh, Eliza! How is your head._ **

 

**_Narrative: It is ok. But I need to tell u guys something. All of you. Could you all come to my apartment when we are done for the day._ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY: Uh, sure._ **

 

**_LilAdri: Oui._ **

 

**_UrGurlTheo: Liza... r u ok?_ **

 

Eliza bit her lips, thinkinh twice before she texted,

 

**_Narrative: No_ **

 

She immediatly recieved bursting response from her three friends, who were currently active. She knew for a fact that once Dolley, Marty, and Peggy read the conversion, they too will be all over her.

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY: ELIZA! WHAT'S THE MATTER?! DID SOMETHING HAPPENED?_ **

 

**_LilAdri: Did someone say something? What's their name?! I'LL KILL EM!_ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY: I second that! Give us the name!_ **

 

**_Narrative: Guys, I want to tell you face to face._ **

 

**_UrGurlTheo:...Did something happened at tge club?_ **

 

**_LilAdri:...Oh God... please no._ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY: Please say no, Eliza... please..._ **

 

Eliza felt her eyes getting glossy, her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure, but she was almost certain that something did happen.

 

**_Narrative: Yes_ **

 

She finally typed.

 

**_LilAdri: OH MY GOD! NO!_ **

 

**_Bet, Bet, BETTY: No no no no no no!_ **

 

**_UrGurlTheo: WHAT! What happened?_ **

 

**_UrGurlTheo: U know what? Nevermind. Meet us at the cafe. We will come to ur place at 4:00._ **

 

Eliza exhaled, unaware she was holding her breath. She typed in one more response before closing the chat,

 

**_Narrative: Ok_ **

 

Eliza then stood up, her legs feeling wobbly. Withen a few seconds, she found her balance and started walking. Reaching to the elevator, she was relief no one else was inside. Slipping in, she pressed the button to the main floor and went down withput a problem. Once the door opened, she walked out. The halls were empty and quiet, no one else seemed to be here. Eliza sighed and started walking. It was quiet, the only noise were her footsteps. Ahead of her was glass, where she needed to make a turn. She went through her purse, trying to find any lose change only to freeze when she started hearing her footsteps doubled. She slowed down her pace, only to hear the echoing footsteps coming quicker! 

 

Glancing at the glass, she saw a blurry reflection down the hall behind her, racing towards her! Eliza let out a yelp when she heard "HEY!" she then let her legs take over. Sprinting down the hallway, she made a turn where she heard the person behind calling out "ELIZA!"

 

The voice of a man, who she had no familiarity with. It was no Lee, or Seabury, or even KG3! It was a clear, seductive voice with a British accent between the words. Eliza didn't dare turn back, her fear got the best of her. She suddenly heard the footsteps stopped as soon s she exited the building into the flouris wonders of the schoolyards, running towards the gates.

 

 

* * *

 

_10:15 A.M, Tuesday, 2018_

Alexander hopped off his motorbike, next the Kings College's campus. He looked up at him with a sly smirk,

 

"Well, just when I thought I will never comeback," he chuckled to himself.

 

His phone then buzz, he pulled out to see his best friend and ex boyfriend's name on it. With a quick tap, he pressed the phone on his ear.

 

"Yeah, John, how's it going sweetheart?"

 

"Well, sweetie," John sarcastically replied. "I heard you are at Kings College, what is the Great Alexander Hamilton is up to now?"

 

Alexander smirked, "Your sexy when being sarcastic."

 

"You had you chance, dollface," John smirked from the other side of the line, before turning serious. "But really, what are you doing there, if students find out, they will freak, you know jow they could get. We been there."

 

"It's just a bunch of 18-21 year olds," Alexander says, scratching his neck as he started to make his way to the gates. "But yeah, if they find out about the case. John. There had to be a witness, Eacker said the party was flooded with stidenys at this college. There are so many question in this case that need answers! Why kill a bartender? Was it out of jealousy, rivalry, cheating, did have anything to do with drugs, I need to know!"

 

"And what if there isn't a withness? What if we are putting someone else endanger before their life isn't even started?" John argued. "Look, Alex, I have a dear friend in there and-,"

 

"Oh really?" Alexander perked up. "Man or woman?"

 

He heard John groan,

 

"We discussed about this before! I am not seeing anyone!"

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, "Really, well, ashame."

 

"Back to the topic, Alex, if anything happens..."

 

Alexander suddenly stopped listening when he spotted a tired looking brunette with a sweet face, leaning against the wall after escaping through the gates. She was out of breath, he could say that. Wearing a lose, sky blue top, with a white, flowing skirt and white leggings and flats, her hair was let down with a white ribbon in her hair. Innocent looking, yet very beautiful. Alexander couldn't help but smile as he watched her hugging herself for security.

 

"ALEX! Are you even listening!?" John's voice screamed in his ear through his cell, causing him to stumble back a bit.

 

This caused the girl to turn to him with wide eyes, quickly standing up straight as she looked at him with wide eyes. God, her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown he ever seen.

 

"Yeah... call you back John," Alexander quickly hunged up, still staring at the girl.

 

The girl looked at him warily, before she started walking past him.

 

"Hey, you," Alexander called her just as she brushed past him, she froze in place, slowly looking up at him.

 

"Yes?" She asked, her voice soft and tge sound of music to his ears.

 

"I haven't seen around here," he flashed her a charming smile. The girl tilted her head as she gave a polite smile on her face, 

 

"I could say the same about you."

 

"Talk about me later," Alexander grinned cheekily, stepping forward. "How is it I haven't met you before. I know every beautiful girl here."

 

The girl blushed and giggled. Alexander grinned wider. Alexander opened his mouth to say something but mentally cursed as his phone started buzzing again. Looking down, it was Washington. He looked back up, thinking to see the girl, but only to find her gone. Alexander groaned in disappointment, he didn't even get her name.

 

Alexander looked down at his phone, one missed call from Washington. "I always respected to you sir... how cpuld you do me wrong like this?"

 

He sighs and dials Washington back.

 

* * *

 

_10:19, Tuesday, 2018_

 

Eliza felt lighthearted, her paranoia suddenly disappearing for this moment. She could finally think straight. Right now, she was feeling rather... Helpless. But not in a bad way. That man, their was something about him, his eyes were just beyond the sky of limits and she felt somewhat safe and happy. 

 

She did feel bad however, leaving without saying a goodbye. But, he was probably on the phone again with whoever. Such a handsome man, in somewhat pains her to thonk he already has a girlfriend or even a boyfriend... then again, he could just be a big player, considering he mentioned he knew very  _beautiful_ girl. However, it could just be a fingure of speech. Could he just be using it a method to flirt with her?

 

Eliza sighs, well she wasn't as beautiful and intelligent as her older sister, Angelica, who was a part of the Police-Dective Agency. With her curly hair, dark mysterious eyes, Angelica was extremely attractive and had men all over her feet if she wants. But Eliza knew Angelica better than anyone else, her big sister was a beautiful person on the inside as well and will always lookout for her family and friends. That was what made Eliza idolize her sister so much as it resulted her to talk Angelica about anything.

 

Thinking about her sisters, Peggy slipped into her thought. Curly hair and hazel eyes, Peggy was simply adorable! Eliza always gushed at Peggy's cheerful, childlike nature and always admired her little sisters determination. Being closer by age, the two had their own bond, thus, sharing a group of friends, Eliza knew Peggy will fight a person in her honor... though, rather not see it happen.

 

Eliza sighs, contuined walking to the cafe, Theo, Adrienne, and Betty are probably already there, worried sick. Just another three minutes and she would be there.

 

**_BAM!_ **

 

Eliza screeched, hearing other people around her scream and yell, she ducked down behind a ice cream truck that was only a feet away. There was a shooter!

 

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

 

Eliza cried out, hearing the bullets hitting the other side of the truck, crawling her knees and cover her head. She prayed it will stop, muttering God's name quietly. She wished her sisters were here. She wished her friends were here. She wished her father was here. Tears fell from her eyes, 

 

"Mom," she whimpered out, she wanted her mother, who passed away when she was five. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die..."

 

**_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

 

Eliza cried harder, the bullets were coming closer. 

 

Suddenly, she heard sirens, the bullets stopped, she heard a motorbike racing off. She heard another motorbike racing into the site. Eliza shakenly got up on her feet, peered her head behind the truck, she saw officers scanning the sight, medics and firefighters made their way to find any wounded victims. Eliza's eyes fell onto the police force, breathing heavily as she saw the man she saw earlier, greeted his commander and... Angelica.

 

Eliza slowly came out her hiding spot, her tears dried on her face and het hair was a mess. She didn't notice the dirt stain on her white leggings. She didn't care however, because as soon as her big sister called her name, Eliza raced into Angelica's embrace, feeling safe immdiately.

"Oh my God, Eliza!" Angelica cried, stroking her baby sister's hair. "What are you doing here? Oh my, your a mess! Are you okay?! What happened on your arm?"

 

Eliza wiped her eyes, realizing Angelica noticed her bandaged arm.

 

"I-I.." she stuttered.

 

"Angelica, you know her?" The man she spoke to earlier, turnsd to her sister.

 

"My sister," Angelica pulled Eliza close, glaring at him as she held Eliza protectivly.

 

"Dear me," Angelica's commander spoke. "You were behind that ice cream truck, Young Ms. Schuyler?"

 

Eliza hestitaedly nodded.

 

"...That was the only spot where the shooter was shooting..." the commander muttered.

 

Eliza went tense, she heard Angelica's heart beating faster as her sister pulled her closer to her chest.

 

"Hamilton," the commander whispered to the man. "Take Ms. Schuyler back to headcourters."

 

Before the man could reply, Angelica cut in,

 

"She is my sister, with all do respect sir, wht can't I take her back to headcourters?" She questioned.

 

"Because we need you here, for emergency purposes, Angelica," her commander answered. Before she could speak again, he quickly added. "Understood?"

 

"...Understood, Commander Washington."

 

Eliza gave her sister a reassuring look in her eyes, before Angelica handed her to the man, Hamilton.

 

"Take care of her, Alexander," Angelica muttered to him, watching them getting on his motorbike. While Eliza put on her helment, her sister whispered in her ear. "Be careful with him. Slap him if he is trying to do something."

 

Eliza looked at her with wide eues before nodding. Angelica stepped away when Alexander started his motorbike.

 

"Get settle, Lil Schuyler," Alexander smirked, pulling on the gear as Eliza squeaked and wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly. "It might get a bit bumpy."

 

With that, they were off. 

 

This was defiantly not the morning Eliza was hoping for.

 


	4. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander leads Eliza to his office, just as he thought he was going somewhere... a epic fail.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza is once again attack.
> 
> She finds something else that convinced her one thing, something really horrible happened to her that night.

_Tuesday, 10:35, 2018_

 

"Here we are," Alexander said, parking his motorbike in front of a large building with officers minding there own business around. Eliza looked up at it, amazed of the fine structer of the bricked building.

 

"My..." she trailed off, blinking twice.

 

Alexander smirked as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder, "Come, I will take you to my office. We could...  _discuss_ there."

 

Eliza looked at him, remembering Angelica's warning, she nodded however but made sure to keep her gaurd up. Satisfied, Alexander let her into the large building, where officers were checking files, on computers, writing reports, and other as such. They went down a dim hallway, heading towards a door that labeled:  _HAMILTON_

 

Alexander pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and allowing Eliza in.

 

The office was bright, somewhat neat yet somewhat messy, at the same time as Eliza observed as Alexander pulled out a seat for her. Sitting down, she noticed lose and scatterd papers and files on the desk, but she didn't judge, her sister Peggy was a bit of a slacker in cleaning after herself. She looked at bookselve, seeing it was filled with files, and books about politics. Raising a brow with a light smile, she turned to Alexander,

 

"You are intrested in politics, I assume, Mr. Hamilton?" She says.

 

Alexander sat in his seat, a sly look on her face. "Well, I did studied it back in college, I really enjoyed it."

 

Eliza smiled warmly, 

 

"That is rather intresting, Mr. Hamilton-,"

 

"Eliza, call me Alexander or Alex, please, Mister makes me sound old," he chuckled as Eliza giggled softly,

 

"Sorry, you are pretty young," she says.

 

"Yes, just turned 26," Alexander replied, leaning closer to her. "And you reasonally turned 21, am I right?"

 

Eliza looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you..?"

 

"When you work with the force, you just know," he replied as Eliza grinned.

 

"Really, now?"

 

"Indeed," Alexander grinned. "Plus, your father is Senator Philip Schuyler, wouldn't thought he had such a beautiful daughter."

 

Eliza giggled lightly, "Aren't you a charmer?"

 

Alexander smirked, his ego boosting up.

 

"Indeed I am," Alexander winked at her as she couldn't help but smile.

 

Alexander honestly hadn't seen a girl like her in his entire life. One of a kind. Naturally sweet and innocent looking, both inside out, he wouldn't mind spending the rest if his days with her. Trailing his eyes down, he noticed her arm...

 

"What happened there, Lil Schuyler?" He asked.

 

Eliza followed his eyes to her arm, her heart skipped a beat. Looking up at him,

 

"Um, my friends and I went to a club and I left early, I got a bruise there," she told him. It was somewhat the truth, she only hoped he wouldn't ask farther on how she got it, because she honestly didn't have the slightest clue.

 

Alexander looked at her with wide eyes, "By any chance it was on a Sunday or Monday?"

 

Eliza looked at him, shocked, "Sunday... why?"

 

"Was at the downtown club at Eackers?" Alexander asked.

 

"Yes... how did you?" Eliza sank into her chair, a bit frightened by alk this information he was telling her.

 

Alexander looked at her, a bit awstrucked.

 

"Um..." he cleared his thraot, fixing his collar. "Did you hear what happened?"

 

Eliza blinked, shaking her head, "No, I don't know what you are talking about."

 

Alexander let out a breath, "Um... it is nothing you are to be concern about."

 

Eliza frowned, 

 

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

 

Alexander decided it was better to tell her, since news will come out sooner or later in the future. 

 

"One of the bartenders was murdered between Sunday night and Monday morning."

 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Eliza felt as if the whole worls crashed to her feet. Her jaws hung open, blinking a few times as she tried to process this. She blanked out Sunday night at Eacker club and missed out the rest of Monday, only to find out a news that someone had been killed around then.

 

"Eliza, are you okay?" Alexander touched her hand. Eliza snapped back to reality and quickly pulled her hand away.

 

"Yes," she blurted out, however, seeing the surprise on Alexander's face she added. "Just a bit shocked."

 

"Natural." Alexander gave a soft look.

 

"Excuse me to interrupt,"

 

The two turned to face the door, seeing a man with clean, brown skin and large, black hair stood in their view. He had a small smirk on his face, but as soon as he noticed Eliza, he flashed a gentle smile as she gave a small, shy wave. He was dressed in large magenta trench coat and he turned to Hamilton, with a rather unpleasant stare.

 

"Hamilton, Schuyler is here, she is asking for her sister," he made his way over to Eliza, giving her a hand as she hesitated a bit before taking it. 

 

Alexander frowned, crossing his arms, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" 

 

The man smirked and turned to Eliza, pretending Alexander was invisible.

 

"The name is Thomas Jefferson," he spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Elizabeth."

 

Eliza smiled, "I go by Eliza, sir."

 

"Of course," he gave her a genuine smile, Alexander felt like gagging. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Eliza."

 

He lead her to the door, but she paused for a bit, turning to Alexander.

 

"It was nice meeting, Alexander," Eliza smiled warmly at him. Alexander gave a soft, warm look.

 

"Yes...It was nice meeting you too, Eliza."

 

Hearing that, Eliza gave him one last smile before following Thomas put the door, closing the door behind them. Alexander sighs,

 

"Well, that went well..." he muttered out.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 11:05, 2018_

 

Eliza finished talking to her older sister, who told her that she had already told Peggy about the incident and was probably already Dolley, Theo, Betty, Adrienne, and Marty. At least Eliza didn't had worry on telling Theo, Adrienne, and Betty on why she didn't came to the cafe.

 

"I could take you home, if you like?" Angelica told her sister as she lead Eliza out of the building.

 

"No," Eliza smiled reassuringly at her. "I still have two more classes today, I will head back to campus on bus."

 

Angelica crossed her arm, popping out one knee,

 

"You sure?" She smiled adoringly at her baby sister. "Want me to send a someone with you."

 

"The last thing I need is questioning from fellow classmates," Eliza sighs, before smiling. "I'll manage. The bus stop is just a minute away from here."

 

"Alright, take care now," Angelica patted her little sister's head. "Be sure to have your phone on you. Don't be afraid to call me, kay?"

 

"Always," Eliza gave her sister a small hug before walking off. Once she was out of view, Angelica sighs, putting her hands on her waist,

 

"I hope so."

 

Somehow, she was not satisfied how their conversation ended. She knew her sister like her own mind, there was no one else as trusting or as kind. Something was bothering her baby sister, she could smell it... but what?

 

* * *

_Tuesday, 3:10, 2018_

 

Eliza took the bus home, finally finishing the day with her classes, she checked her phone and recieved sweet messages from her little sister and five friends, all saying they will come to her apartment at four like orginally planned. Eliza sighs, she was finally going to tell them, of the what happened that night.

 

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

 

Eliza snapped out of her thoughts, realizing a tear was going down her eye. Quickly wiping it, she looked to see the elderly, little woman who was sitting across from her, looking at her with a gentle stare.

 

"Um, yes ma'am, just got lost in my thoughts," Eliza gave her a sweet smile.

 

The woman smiled softly,

 

"I am glad to hear that," the bus came to a stop and the elderly woman got up, her legs wobbled a bit. Eliza stood up too and gave the woman her arm, helping her out of the bus. "God bless you, dear."

 

"Just happy you got to your soft safely," Eliza replied, smiling brightly at tge woman they got off the bus to the open parks that Eliza recongized as close to her apartment building.

 

The bus left, Eliza decided she wpuld walk through the park to get home, it would only take twenty minutes. Bidding the old lady farewell, Eliza strolled through the green gardens of the park, adoring the nature around her. She looked down at her phone, suddenly stoped as she recieved a text from Seabury. Eliza blinked, before tapping the screen, revieling the text:

 

**_Captain Seabury: Be careful at night, Eliza._ **

 

Eliza didn't realize she was typing until she clicked send,

 

**_Narrative: I don't understand... why?_ **

 

She got a intant reply,

 

**_Captain Seabury: Just for your well being, you don't know what could happen?_ **

 

**_Narrative: What? Samuel, what you not telling me?_ **

 

**_Captain Seabury: See you at History._ **

 

**_Narrative: Samuel. What are you not telling me?_ **

 

**_Captain Seabury: ...Just be careful._ **

 

He went inactive after that, Eliza sighs, she will speak to him first thing in the morning, she finally decided as she contuine to walk to her aparment building. She made it to the gate exit to the park, only to hear,

 

"Lizzie! Hey! Liz!"

 

Eliza smiled, knowing who it was, she turned around to see Peggy Shippens or Pegs as she called her. Pegs were running to her on the pathway, wearing a light blue and baby pink top, that exposed her stomach and ripped jeans and blue sneakers. Her strawberry-blonde, curly blonde hair was pulled back in pigtail, bouncing behond her.

 

"Hi, Pegs," Eliza greeted.

 

"Hey," Pegs grinned, posing with both of her hands on her hips. "How are you?"

 

Eliza shrugged, "Fine, I guess, thanks. You?"

 

"I am now," Pegs winked. "John and I hd a great time at the party but the last bit was a bit stressful."

 

Eliza frowned, the party. The club.

 

"Why was it stressful?"

 

"We needed to leave early, one of our friends was really out of it," Pegs replied as Eliza raised her brow.

 

"Really, oh my... are they okay?"

 

"Thankfully, I heard they are, John will be so happy."

 

"Who's John?" Eliza asked, finally smiling.

 

"John Andre, he is a friend," Pegs said. "He is in our college. Final year. You should meet him, he is really nice."

 

"Oh," Eliza smiled warmly. "Well, I will consifer the offer. Do tell him that. I got to go, I have guest coming."

 

"Sure," Pegs waved as Eliza started to walk away. "Take care!"

 

"You too!"

 

It took Eliza another ten minutes till she went to underground parking lot of her building, where the elevator was. She passed a few cars, stopping to check her phone as she recieved a text from Angelica,

 

**_Roast Queen: You home yet?_ **

 

Eliza smiled, she was about to text only then her eyes caught at glimpse at a car window where figure with a large knife charged her from the behind.

 

Eliza let out a shriek, running out of the way as the man missed her from a inch. She then sprinted out of the lot into the outside to the sunlight. She ran off to the sidewalks of the building and ran to the doors of the lobby. Bursting inside, she ran to the desk,

 

"Ms. Schuyler, what's the-" the woman on the desk began,

 

"Someone tried attacking me in tge bottom parking lot!" Eliza cried, the woman on the desk got up with a gasp and quickly grabbed the phone to call security.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 3:45, 2018_

 

Eliza sat on her couch with her face in her knees, waiting for her friends to come. She was like tgat for the past twenty minutes after the incident. Security sweeped around the bottom parking lot, came out empty handed. Eliza was escourted to her apartment with security and the woman on the desk, who provided mental support and stayed with her for ten minutes before leaving for her duties. But she left with a small hug for Eliza.

 

She really needed that hug. 

 

Eliza strolled through her phone, trying to find answers as she waited. Two attacks in one day was not a convincedant. Not that she thought she will find anything in her phone. 

 

Eliza sighs, she tapped on Gallery, hopping she would find peace in pictures she took with friends and family. Scrolling down pictures she took on the beach, spring break and such, family renuioms and happy holidays. Eliza froze and saw there was a blurry image that was a video recorded. Checking it, her eyes widen, it was taken om Sunday, 10:05.

 

Hestitaedly, she clicked it and all she heard were voices... one of them was the same voice she heard that was following her this morning!

 

_"Why do you fall for these things?" The voice asked._

 

_"I don't knoooooowwwwww..."_

 

Eliza covered her mouth, realizing it was her voice but she sounded really out of it. She was scared of where would it lead.

 

_"Keep driving, sweetie," the voice said._

 

_"Aw, how cute!" Eliza giggled drunkly._

 

_"Yeah, yeah, you're cute too," the voice says as it made Eliza giggle,_

_"Aw, thank chu," Eliza sighs. "You both are so lovely, thank you so much."_

 

The video stopped there as Eliza tried to process this. There was then a knock on the door.

 

Eliza slowly got up and made her way over, she checked the peek hole and to her relief, it was her sister, Peggy. Quickly opening the door, Eliza fell into her sister's arms.

 

It was then she realized, she was grossly sobbing in her little's sisters arms, who was stroking her hair yet confused of what was happening. 

 

"Eliza..?" Peggy whispered out.

 

One by one, Adrienne, Betty, Theo, Dolley, and Marty came to the apartment.

 

Once they all managed to calm her down, Eliza told them everything, what happened at the club, she found when she woke up, her paranoia, the attacks she had today, the muder case Angelica and her crew are investigating, and finally the video.

 

"You do know what this means... right?" Peggy whispered, holdung her older sister's hands. "Eliza... you probably know something that someone want to get rid of you so the truth will never come out."

 

Eliza inhaled, looking at each of ger friends worried faces before turning to the distraight Peggy.

 

"But... what?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eliza!


	5. Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to the club, he meets up with two of his collueges who need to discuss about the case.
> 
>  
> 
> Peggy manages to convince Eliza to go inform the force of her case.
> 
>  
> 
> Unaware a biker is on their tail.

_Tuesday, 11:15 P.M, 2018_

 

Disgust was a understatement of what Alexander was feeling right now. Eacker's mother ran the night club again as soon as they removed the body earlier in the morning. Just hours ago and it seem like nothing had happened. 

 

People were partying, getting drunk, couples were making out and pratically doing it on the spot.  Alexander would have enjoyed a good party but this was not the time for him.

 

"God, how did Eliza deal with this? Such a sweet girl," he muttered out, passing down the dance floor and gently pushing drunkards aside. He then froze for a second, before he started moving again. "Man, Alex, you just met the girl and she is already making your mind spinning."

 

That thought made him smile, she was making his head spinning, maybe a date... then again, Angelica will chop his head off if she ever finds out that he was hitting on her little sister. How terrorfying is that? That woman was feirce!

 

He made it to the bar, sitting down, he ordered one shot as the bartender scattered to fulfil his order.

 

"Taking a shot, ey?"

 

Alexander smirked, knowing who it was, looking over his shoulder he murmured out,

 

"You won't fancy would you?"

 

"Please," his new companion chuckled, sliding into the seat next to Alexander. "Dectective Hamilton, correct, mind as sharp as a whip."

 

"That title is not offical yet, Herc," Alexander smirked, tipping the bartender as he took his shot. "Hercules Mulligan, have any news for me?"

 

Hercules sighs, grumbling,

 

"Trust me, Alex, this shooter left no trace, no evidence behind, I say, whoever that footprint it is has to be the killer," Hercules told him, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. "Then again, in which angle we found the dude, I now kind of doubt that mystery girl."

 

"I second that."

 

The two looked up to see a new face, he was dressed more expensivly rather than the lose buttons of Alex and the musclian exposed arms Hercules.

 

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir," Alexander smirked, winking at Burr flirtisously. 

 

Burr rolled his eyes as Mulligan snickered as soon as Burr comment,

 

"Oh. So I am your second choice, then?"

 

"Aw, don't be like, dollface," Alexander gave him a relaxed smile. "You looked stressed, maybe come ride with me and I can show you a good time, ey, Herc, you could join if you like?"

 

"Thanks for the offer, but I am a one man or woman's man," Herc snickered again as Alexander grinned.

 

"The offer still stands, Burr."

 

Burr rolled his eyes once again before pulling out a seat, however, a ghosty smile appeared briefly on his lips before fading away.

 

"Stopped trying to seduce me to your bed and lets talk business, Alex," Burr said. To his relief, both Hercules and Alexander turned serious. "Nothing is leading up, except the fact he might have helped drugged someone."

 

Hercules snapped,

 

"What? What is this guy going at?"

 

"Believe me, I am also shocked," Burr told him.

 

"Do you have a name?" Hercules muttered out.

 

"Reynolds," Burr answered. 

 

Alexander finished his shot, looking up at his friends before standing up.

 

"So, looks like I have to find this Reynolds then..."

 

With that, he left.

 

Burr sighs,

 

"What?" Hercules asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

 

"Sometimes I worried about him," Burr whispers out.

 

Hercules was quiet before he smiled,

 

"That's Alex for you, Non-Stop," he told Burr.

 

Burr chuckled lightly, "You're right. He is."

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 7:00 A.M, 2018_

 

 

Eliza woke up to the smell of bacon. Slowly getting up, she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch of her apartment, still wearing what she had on yesterday. Looking over her shoulders to the kitchen, she saw Peggy cooking up breakfast.

 

"Peggy?" Eliza rubbed her eyes.

 

Peggy looked over her shoulders and gave her sister a bright smile,

 

"I made bacon and eggs, Betty and Adrienne left around six and Theo, Dolley, and Marty went around six thirty," she told Eliza, before returning on making breakfast.

 

Eliza looked at her with wide eyes,

 

"You all slept here, last night?"

 

"Sure did," Peggy came around the counter with two plates and served one to her older sister. Eliza hestitaedly took it,

 

"You shouldn't have," she told her sister.

 

Peggy scoffed, "And let you be by yourself, after all you been through? You always took care of us, why can't we do the same for you?"

 

"I feel so selfish of having you all dote on me," Eliza sighs as she played with her fork and eggs.

 

Peggy gently smacked her as Eliza gave her a small smile,

 

"Keep smiling, doofus," Peggy pinched her cheeks. "I should be feeling selfish. You always come running to me whenever I am sick, hurt, or got in any trouble. All my life it was just 'Liza do this for me!' Or 'Eliza! Help me do that!' Or even 'Lizzie, I don't want to!', you never once got angry at me doing such."

 

"How could I?" Eliza kissed her sister's cheek. "You are my baby sister."

 

Peggy smiled, "Am I?"

 

"Yep," Eliza nodded.

 

"Then do me one more favor," Peggy begged as Eliza nodded. "Report your case."

 

Eliza blinked and gasped, "I can't! I don't know fully of this situvation and about that night, Angelica is already dealing so much. Father will send me back home and news will flash and-,"

 

"At least it won't cost you your life!" Peggy says, grabbing her sisters hands. "Eliza, please, I can't lose you! You are my big sister! Please! Do it for me."

 

Eliza looked at her sister's eyes, they were filled with mix of concern, desperation, and determination. She will lose to this battle, better agree now or never.

 

"Okay," Eliza nodded, immediately wrapped in hug by Peggy. "We could go as soon as we finish eating and washed up."

 

"I am all in for that," Peggy smiled. Eliza kissed Peggy's forehead before nuzzlong into her shoulder. She wasn't going to regret it, that's for sure.

 

__

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 7:20 A.M, 2018_

Peggy lead her sister outside of the building, to the open parking lot of where she parked her small, cute, bright, shiny yellow scooter their father bought for her on her birthday. Putting on a yellow, sunflower helmet on, Peggy tossed Eliza a sky blue one with bubbles on it.

 

"Put it on, you might need it," Peggy says as she got on and started her scooter.

 

"I am not complaing," Eliza told her with a light smile before she too, got on the scooter behind her little sister as she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

 

"You got all you need?" Peggy asked her.

 

"My phone, bag, books, wallet, keys, everything," Eliza nodded as Peggy grinned.

 

"Then hold on and let's hit the road," the younger Schuyler cheered as she drove her scooter out of the building sight, passing a female in leather with her motorcyle.

 

Once the two sisters passed, the female biker eyes followed their direction, she smirked. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number and put it beside her ear.

 

"This better be good," the person she was calling grumbled from the other side.

 

"A bit cranky, are we?" The biker giggled seductively.

 

"What is it?" The other person asks, ignoring the biker's teasing.

 

"Little Ms. Schuyler left the coop with her baby sister to the agency," she playfully perked up.

 

To her satisfaction, her friend chuckled.

 

"Good. Follow them, Maria."

 

"I'm on it," Maria settled on her motorcycle, starting it. "I'll call you later George."

 

"KG3," KG3 corrected with a chuckle as Maria snickered.

 

"KG3," she repeated. "Bye."

 

With that, she hung up. Putting her phone away, Maria put on her bright red helmet and then started her motorcycle. Licking her lips, she went off.

 

"Poor little Ms. Schuyler," Maria sighs. "If only she knew."

 


	6. Only Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Peggy suddenly feel like someone is following them. It doesn't help when they notice Maria on her motorbike. 
> 
> However, when a schechy biker came to their side... things got worst.

_Wednesday, 7:40 A.M, 2018_

 

**_THUD_ **

 

"Shit!" 

 

Eliza's felt something snap in her. Her eyes wide with awe as Peggy steadied the scooter back to it's straight angle and contuined driving,

 

"Peggy!" She exclaimed over her sister's shoulder. "It was just a bump!"

 

Peggy gave a crooked grin follow by a nervous laugh. "You aren't going to tell Angie, are you?"

 

Eliza giggled, remembering the last time her little sister swore in front of their older sister, which was a month ago. Angelica gave a light scowling to Peggy. It wasn't the worst part though. Angelica told their father, who apprently, what Peggy told her was that 'Senator Philip Schuyler' gave his 'Little Peglegs' a long lecture of language through Skype. Eliza didn't thought she laughed so hard in her life.

 

"No, I won't," Eliza squeezed her little's sister's shoulder. "Just be careful next time with your words, Peggy."

 

Peggy smiled, still keeping her eyes on the road,

 

"You are the best, Lizzy," she murmured as Eliza nuzzled her head into her baby sister's shoulder. But only briefly. "Oh.."

 

Eliza sits up straight, 

 

"What?" She asked, falling alert.

 

"Maria..." Peggy whispered as Eliza's eyes widen,

 

"Huh?"

 

"Don't panic now, but Maria is two cars behind us," was Peggy soft reply.

 

Eliza felt a small ball on panic inside her chest, "Is she following us?"

 

"I don't know!" Peggy hoarsly replied.

 

The two sisters were silent before Eliza suggested, "Make a turn, we'll see then."

 

Peggy grinned, "Good idea, sis!"

 

Red light, the sisters stopped, both eyeing at the scooter's windows. Maria, who was on her motorcycle, was now just one car behind them. Finally a arrow, Peggy made the turn and sure enough, Maria followed. They took a another two turns, Maria still on their tails.

 

"It is a official, she is following," Peggy growled as Eliza frowned. They rode on a empty street, with only them, Maria behind them, and a car in fronto of them.

 

"Should we just go to the station?" Eliza asked.

 

"You bet and I have just the idea to lose her," Peggy smirked. "Hold on sis!"

 

Eliza yelped, holding on her sister's waist.

 

"Peggy, you better not do anything stupid!"

 

Peggy laughed, "Stupid is my middle name!"

 

 _"PEGGY~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"_  Eliza screamed, tightening her grip on her little sister's waist as Peggy made a  ** _MASS_** U turn that was strong enough to let out a loud screeching sound from the tires as Eliza was sure sparks fled. The sudden movement startled Maria as she needed to hit the breaks of her motorcyle, before she lost full control. Peggy turned her scooter again, and barged into a alley way, allowing Eliza to take one last glimpse of Maria, who was clenching on her jaw furiously as she had her eyes of Eliza like a predator keeping track of it's prey.

 

The two sisters then dispeared into the alley. 

 

Growling, Maria pulled put her phone and dialed a number before pushing her hair aside to make it rest on her ear.

 

"Hello?"

 

"George!" She snapped, her blood boiling.

 

* * *

_Wednesday, 7:59 A.M, 2018_

 

The two sisters were now on another empty street, but within twenty minutes, they will reach the station. At least they lost Maria.

 

"That... was the stupidest stunt you ever done, Peggy..." Eliza muttered out, before giggling.

 

Peggy snickered, "It was kind of fun. Though, John or Angie might give me a ticket."

 

"John?" Eliza curiously asked, did she mean John Andre like Pegs mentioned the other day?

 

"John Laurens," Peggy said as Eliza gave a curt nod. "He works with Angie's team. We became friends through text and we met up ten months ago."

 

"I see," Eliza smiles. Not Andre, Laurens. John was a common a name.

 

"He is really nice, he likes turtles," Peggy giggled.

 

"Really?" Eliza excitedly said, pushing her thoughts aside for mere second as her childhood giddiness took over. Remembering their pet turtle back at home with their father, Kit. 

 

"Yep, he was apprently dating a guy, before they broke up eight months ago, some Hamilton dude?" Peggy went on. Eliza smirks,

 

"Alexander Hamilton?"

 

The scooter nearly tipped over.

 

"Huh!? How did you-," Peggy gasped, managing to control the scooter in tack.

 

"He, um, Alexander and I met up when I was... you know... attacked on the street..." Eliza mustered out.

 

Peggy blinked. "Oh. Don't get close. Angie told me he is a big flirt."

 

"He seemed decent to me," Eliza sighs.

 

Peggy shrugs lightly. Both were quiet. Soon, a few cars began passing by. Once every second, a car will swoosh past them, minding it's own business. 

 

"Ugh, a biker is trying to get our attention," Pegy grumbled out. Eliza looked over her shoulder, seeing a lime green motorbike being rode behond by a man in full leather and a lime green helmet on that had very dark frames that you couldn't see his face.

 

Not minding much, she contuined to chat with Peggy. Just when it looks he was going to pass them...

 

His hand shot up and grabbed Eliza by the arm!

 

"PEGGY!" Eliza screamed, fighting to get her arm out of the man's death grip. "LET GO OF ME!"

 

"ELIZA!!" Peggy roared, swating one of her arms over the man's face. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

 

The biker ignored Peggy's arm and contuined to pull on Eliza, who was hitting him with her free arm in order for him to release her. It nearly worked, she was syronger then she appeared.

 

"I SAID,  ** _GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Peggy screamed on the top of her lungs before giving a sharp kick of the biker's motorbike.

 

This action caight him off gaurd as it caused the biker to let go of Eliza, allowing the sister to speed away as he lost control of his motorbike. He tumbled on to the ground with a loud  ** _CRASH!_**

 

Peggy was too busy to find a way out, it was Eliza who took the chance to look behind her to see the man groaning on the ground. As the sisters were about to cross the corner to make their getaway, only then the man to suddenly get up and pulled something out from his sleeve... a pistol.

 

**_BAM!BAM!BAM!_ **

 

Both sisters screamed, ducking down as three bullets were fired. Peggy made the turn. They made several turns, until they felt safe. But at the moment, no where felt safe. Stopping at a coffe shop that was just ahead, Peggy patked the scooter and dragged Eliza inside the coffee shop. Rushing inside, they went to the dim hallway that where the two doors of the bathroom rest. Breathing heavily, both girls breathed heavily as they went inside the ladies room.

 

Both sisters splaterred water over their faces, to try to wake themselves out of this nightmare!

 

Eliza slowly pulled herself away from the faucet, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. She went to grab a paper towel, only to look down at her bandage arms, that was now stinging in pain... the same arm that biker grabbed her on. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed the paper towel and wiped her face.

 

"Three attacks. Three attacks, Peggy," Eliza breathed out, wiping her face before throwing the paper towel into the garbage bin.

 

"Oh God, Eliza... are you okay?" Peggy desprately asked, still bending over bythe sink, her eyes widen and glossy.

 

"Yeah..." Eliza whispered, walking over to Peggy as she brushed her sister's cheek. "Yeah, I will be fine."

 

"I will need to get my thoughts together," Peggy said softly, hunching away.

 

Eliza nodded, "I will be in the hall."

 

Peggy nodded before turning to wash her face again. Eliza made her way out the door, sighing. She looked up... only to freeze.

 

"Charles?" She breathed out.

 

"Eliza," there was Lee, with narrow brows and crossed arms as he leaned against the wall in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

 

Eliza swallowed a breath, "It's... a public place, right?"

 

Lee smirked, "True. But aren't you always at the coffee shop at campus with you girl scout?"

 

Silence...

 

"What happened between Sunday and Monday?" Eliza meekly asked.

 

Lee smirked widen, "Something that little puppies like yourself need to watch out for. You are, only lucky after all..."

 

With that, Lee leaned over to Eliza, who was now pressing herself against the wall,

 

"Things could have gone wrong... be careful..." with that, he left as Eliza's eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner.

 

"What?" She murmured out. "Only lucky? Of what?"

 

Peggy came out of the ladies room, taking her sister's arm.

 

"We got to go..." she whispered as Eliza nodded. As both girls made to the main room, they were suddenly stopped by a man with curly hair and a wide smile with freckles.

 

"Peggy! Oh. You must be Eliza! Hi!"

 

Peggy's eyes wide and a relieved smile,

 

"John!" She gasped out.

 

Eliza felt as if her heart might ecplode in happiness. Oh thank goodness. What luck.

 

John Laurens grinned wider. "How are you girls?"

 

Both girls shared a traumatized looks before turning back to him and that once friendly grin faded into a concern frown.

 

"Girls?"

 

"Tell him, Eliza... tell them about what happened to you..." Peggy whispered to her older sister as John's eyes widen in shock.

 

"I was attacked..." Eliza breathed out, taking Peggy's hand. "Again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear... who could do such a thing?


End file.
